


One Shot Collection - Dirk Gently

by JulienneJc



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fic Collection, Fluff, Funny, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Weird, funny normal, quirky, ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 09:11:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9599972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulienneJc/pseuds/JulienneJc
Summary: This is a collection of funny, humors lines between the various Dirk Gently characters that I post to tumblr





	1. Shrimp and Dip

Dirk eats shrimp and puts the tail part upon his finger. He starts to wave it and move it around

Dirk: I'm FingerTail!!

Farah: What

Todd: Dirk no.

Amanda puts her tail upon her finger

Amanda: Hey you FingerTail imposter! COme fight me!!

Dirk: I'm the real FingerTail!

Dirk and Amanda finger wrestles

Todd: I can't believe I'm related to you -_-"

Amanda: HAHAH! I WON!

Dirk: NOT FAIR! ;~; Mine was the real one


	2. Lucky Charms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous sent someone else a message saying: dirk would fight with todd about lucky charms, and how he doesn't understand them because they don't seem to be lucky
> 
> And that inspired me to write this

Dirk: I don’t understand?! How do these work? I’ve been carrying a handful all day in my pockets and I don’t feel anything different!

Todd: Dirk! They don’t actually give you luck

Dirk: But why is it called “Lucky Charms”?? Hmm? Cereal don’t lie Todd! People do.

Todd: Dirk-

Dirk: Its completely inaccurate to name something that’s the opposite! Unless! This box is broken!

Todd: Its not broken, wait- You filled your pockets with cereal?

Dirk: They’re called charms for a reason.

Todd: Yes. To make them sound yummier. Not to occupy your pockets.

Dirk: …. I’m going to go to the store and complain that our box of “Lucky Charms” has been defected. 

Todd: -_-”


	3. Fire

Dirk: Have you ever wanted to start a forest fire?

Todd: We’re not starting a forest fire

Dirk: But I always wanted to start a forest fire!

Todd: Why haven’t you?

A pause, Dirk squirms

Todd: You have haven’t you!!

Dirk: The first time wasn’t on purpose! And it wasn’t that big


End file.
